Due to time and space limitations in modern households, there exists a need for a combination garden implement.
Prior art combination tools as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 816,320, 1,192,097, 2,317,916, 2,795,923, 3,930,544 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 133,489, 150,067, 212,198 and 230,247 provide for multiple implement tools, however, such tools have fewer implements and lack tempered metal for retaining sharpness of cutting surfaces. Gardening by its varied nature in the changing seasons requires a variety of tools for ground preparation, weeding, planting, hoeing, cultivation, removal of debris and cultivating. In modern homes garden tools no longer are kept in tool sheds, rather they are more likely to be stored in the garage. It is desirable to provide for neat orderly storage of tools. A large number of garden single purpose garden tools having a multiplicity of sharp points of cutting edges, when stored in a garage is likely to cause damage to items garaged therein such as automobiles, if the tools are improperly stored and or placed against other articles such as a car. Accordingly, a combination garden tool including five tools in one is preferred for its multi purpose utility as well as for its sightly appearance as it occupies a place in what many strive to keep neat and clean, the garage.
Often combination garden tools have been provided from metal stampings which are lightweight, quick to rust and relatively inexpensive but bend or break easily and lacking tempered steel are easy to dull and thereby make cultivating harder.
In the usual small compact garden and lawn where multiple tasks are to be performed, each task is of relatively short duration. Accordingly a quality garden implement having strong tool heads, sharp tool faces a secure mounting of the handle and pruning shears, make gardening work easier and less time consuming.
The enjoyment of performing the tasks is greatly enhanced by minimizing the time required to collect and bring to a work site the proper tools.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a convenient multi-tool garden implement.
A further object is to provide a sturdy garden implement having tempered working edges.
A still further object is to provide a garden implement adapted to be easily stored in a compact area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose garden implement including four cultivating tools and a pair of pruning shears.
It is also a further object to provide for a readily removable pair of garden shears.
Another object is to provide a sightly tool which when cleaned can be hung for storage on the wall of a garage.